Summer Wings
by Lefie
Summary: Traveling through time Draco must gather all the pieces to succeed in bringing peace to the wizarding world.Summer Arch NVL to SJ Gender bender same group


**Author: Yaaay the first chapter of summer wings out today yaaay 2 days late but so what hahaha..._okay, so she lost her mind ke..ugh cough NOO NOT THE...*BANG* bANG*_SO ne way I'm back holla.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own jk rowling characters nor the Hannah Howell characters.**

* * *

**Blood Brings us miracles, even the unexplained~~Wise somebody**

* * *

**Scotland 1465**

Four riders flew over the land pushing their horses forward. They ignored the shuffling in the underbrush. The night sky above them glimmered with stars, the wind rustling the leaves. One of the riders came to a halt. Pulling back their hood, bringing into view ice blond hair pulled back by a leather thong. Pale skin looked dewy, in the moonlight the face giving the impression of an angel. The others came to swift halt their horses pawing at the ground. "It's merely a mile out; it shouldn't take us any longer…right, Rain." Another person pulled their hood back, Golden strands, straying outside of a tight bun; Black colored eyes penetrated the night. Red lips smirked, "Have I ever lead you astray." Draco shook her head, "No, but you always seem to have something under your sleeve." The women laughed, "Really, than I should have planned for this trip, but sadly I had too much going on." The others two riders shared a look, before laughs emitted from the other hoods. Draco rolled her eyes, pulling her hood back over her face. "Hmm, well let ride!" They took off once again passing speeding recklessly into the night.

The people of Ald-dabhach, slept aside from the guards at the gate. Sense their mistress had handled the situation with marriage. The people relaxed in the security of knowing they had a strong laird to defend them. So it came as a surprise, when four riders crossed unto their land, and demanded an audience with the Murray. Draco glared up at the old man, "I've said enough times. I wish to speak to a Murray." The old man coughed into his hand, "Well, I'm sorry lass but she is married to a Macenroy , so if ye be wanting to talk to the lass you be needing to head over yonder."Draco slammed her hand on the pommel, growling she turned towards the others. "Damn, this time I'm sick of this riding back and forth."

* * *

Another person would have given up but Draco was not one of them. They came to the front of Deilcladach, Draco waited for some one to look over, no one moved. Feeling annoyance she threw her hood back, ready to yell at the gate guards. When at that very moment riders came riding out, the four of them had the jerk their horses back a step. Shouting a dirty epithet Draco glared, jumping from her horse she walked towards the open gate. Walking through she noticed the houses and buildings and the land that looked barren, one of the guards walked towards them. "Who are you?" Draco looked the guard up and down, with pure contempt. "I and my people have to see the Murray lass. We wish to speak about something urgent." The guard nodded, "You'll have to wait, and The Murray lass you seek, has just been abducted." Draco rolled her eyes, "Than leads us to place were we freshen up and water the horses."

Connor brought his wife down from the horse, feeling satisfaction and apprehension at the new emotion boiling inside. He grinned watching her be coddled and carried away by his loyal servants. He was thinking about all the juicy things he would do to her, so he was surprised when one of the guards interrupted his thoughts. "Laird, there are 4 people here to see you." Connor wondered who would be visiting, hoping it wasn't Gillyanne's father he walked towards the great hall.

Connor, blinked standing before him was a woman…young girl. And a Sassenach at that, Connor wondered who would have foolishly allowed their woman outside of the house in the costume the young woman was wearing. Leather jerkins stuffed into boots and a long coat that lengthen in the back. Her hair pulled back into a leather thong, the girl was very attractive as well. With white tresses, and rose pink lips. Behind stood 4 other people just as attractive, two of them looked like siblings, while the last simply looked lethal. Leaning back in his chair he confronted them, "Why may I ask, do you need to speak with my wife?"

The young girl responded in Gaelic, "Something that Macenroy need not know about, it is an issue within the family." Connor frowned, "If it's in relation to my wife it is my business." The woman behind the girl stepped forward, "It is not that we do not wish to tell, kind Sir. It something, that isn't in our right to tell." The young woman placed a bag that clinked, Connor tensed "Do you think you would by a meeting with my wife?" The woman smile, bringing her eyes to meet his, "No, this is for your troubles, for those now and those to come." They stared at each other in a silent stalemate till, A woman voice came from the hall. "Connor, the bath is getting co…" Gillyanne stared at the four people, their bodies were shinning, as if lit from the inside the youngest a silver lining right down the middle. Feeling dizzy she sank to her feet in a faint. "Gillyanne!"

* * *

A minute later Gillyanne could hear voices, "You! She saw something and it caused her to faint, who are you?" A sharp voice young sound responded, "That is not your concern, she is the one who we must speak to." Opening her eyes she sat up, turning her eyes to the side of the room she winced, one of the strangers noticed. "She is awake."The concern in the blue eyes calmed her down, "Connor, let me speak with them." Connor walked over to her, taking up one of her hands, "Are you sure?" She nodded turning her head back towards them. The young girl stepped forward, bowing her head she apologized. "We are sorry, we were not aware that someone in your family had the ability to see auras. If we had known we wouldn't left ours so bright." Gillyanne blinked, "Is that what I have been seeing for so long." The girls silver eyes filled with astonishment "Are you saying you do not know the gift you posses."

The girl turned back towards the others, "I assumed they were one of _the_ families." Turning back around the girl pulled a book out of the satchel that had been hanging at her side." I'm assuming your entire family the Murrays anyway have a history of being …different, you know keener senses and the like. This book will explain to you everything as well as how each gift works and history behind it." Gillyanne stared at the thick tome with hunger, this would help many in the family, but "What is the price for it?"

The young girl smirked, "It's really quite simple you have a necklace that your mother allowed to have at the age of twelve that necklace is very important to another family…A family a lot like yours and this necklace would help their patriarch, in trade for the book the necklace is our price." Gillyanne lifted a hand to her throat; she was wearing it even now. She looked between her hand and the book. Making a decision she immediately removed the necklace, and handed it over. The swiftness of the action surprised even her, when the tome was laid on the bed. The four of them bowed and walked out, leaving the Macenroys with questions and Gillyanne with answers.

* * *

**Author: you know what to do REVIEW sayooo! Naraaa!**


End file.
